The RGB lamp strip provides various light-emitting effects by utilizing the different currents accessed by the lamp strip to change the colors and the color switching frequency of the lamp strip. In practical applications, it is still a problem to be solved to combine infrared features with the controller so that a remote controller can be used to adjust the color changing effects of the RGB lamp strip.